


Cold

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: South Park
Genre: A bit of stendy is mentioned due to stan and wendy dating, F/M, Stan's name only gets mentioned, but shit happened, he doesnt show up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold and pretty chilly day at South Park. Kenny McCormick was out, shopping for his mom, when he spotted a familiar girl standing out in the cold with no jacket on.</p><p>THE EMOTIONS LIST Random prompt from http://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/ --- #9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Fiiiiiiiirst non yaoi fanfic lol. This was requested by Chibi-tan (my little bro) and even though they're a crack pairing I think they're cute. This was fun to write and tbh I have no idea how to end it... so yeaaa. Nevertheless as always enjoy~
> 
> P.S. even though the prompt is from the emotions list Cold is often used to describe that emotion of being cold hearted and such. But I used it differently.

It was a cold and pretty chilly day at South Park. The day being a Thursday and time being somewhere afternoon, kids already got out of school and were out playing. The four teens usually hang out after school, lounge about at someone's house and playing video games, but Kenny had to do something.

Once the bell rang the blonde says bye to his friends on the way out. As he was walking he checks any more of his messages from his mother since during class his phone was vibrating non stop. Carol was experiencing a crisis right now so she had asked her son to pick up a few things from the store. Being the kind boy he is, Kenny agrees to get them.

Snow was piling up on the ground, in the corner and some out on the road. But most of it was from the crosswalk which made Kenny a bit tiring to trudge through them. The walk from the school to the store wasn't that long, possibly taking around 5 minutes or so, depending if you're doing something on the way.

Lots of things were on Kenny's mind as he continues to walk, most of it being what's dinner gonna be. It was a good thing his dad got a job so now they're raising money to support the family such as buying food and clothing. Occasionally he would think of girls and wanting to hurry home to read his porno magazines. He recently got a new one not too long ago so Kenny just wanted to get this over with.

The blonde continues to stroll when he spots a girl, around his age, standing and arms wrapped around herself.

 _That's odd_. He says in his head. When he took a closer look, Kenny notices she isn't wearing any jacket and that that girl is Wendy Testaburger, a classmate of his.

"Hey Wendy." Kenny greets as he approaches her. Wendy jerks a bit, surpised someone is calling out to her, and turned around to see who it was.

"O-oh hi Kenny." She said with a smile. Her face was pale and her slim body was shaking, it in a frozen state.

"What are you doing out here?" The blond asks. "And not wearing a jacket."

"I'm waiting for someone…" Wendy replies, voice slightly becoming soft though it was kind of hard to tell since her voice is soft. Not to mention pretty high pitched also.

Kenny let out a small 'hm' and looks at her, worried. "You're gonna get sick and possibly die of frostbite if you don't wear a jacket." He says as he began to take of his orange parka.

Seeing this Wendy shook her head repeatedly "It's okay Kenny! Y-you don't have to." Once she finished her sentence, Kenny motions her to spread her arms so he can slip them through the jacket sleeves. She nods slowly and did what was told.

Kenny zips up the zipper and grabs the hood, putting it on Wendy's head. "There." He said with a gentle smile.

Wendy blushes at the kindness she just got from him. "Thanks Kenny."

"Mhm." Kenny turns his body around and began to walk away "I'll be going now." He said.

"W-wait what about your-"

And with that Kenny left, leaving the black haired girl astonished.

● ● ● ● ●

"I finally got the shit." Kenny said as he walks out of the store, bending his back so it can crack. In the corner of his eyes he sees Wendy again.

"Wendy?" He asks, questioning why she was there.

"Come with me Kenny!" Wendy said, suddenly grabbing his wrist - which caused the boy to be surprised - and lead him to a house near the store. Opening the door, she pulls him in and closes it. Kenny examines the insides of the house to what it seemed like the living room.

"Is this your house?" He asks, carefully setting down the items on the smooth carpet.

"Yeah." She replies and gestures him to sit down in front of the fireplace. He nods and as he sat, Wendy goes to turn on the fireplace giving the room a nice warm feeling. "I'll get you some hot cocoa."

"O-okay." Kenny said and his eyes returns to the fireplace, admiring the flames that's emitting. _I wonder why she's doing this?_  He asks in his head. The thought's been in his mind up until Wendy was done.

"You okay Kenny?" She asks, having a seat next to the blonde and passing him a cup of cocoa with little marshmallows drowning in the liquid.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." He responds, sipping the hot cocoa. It was sweet but not too sweet, perfect for Kenny and his taste buds. "This taste delicious."

Wendy smiles "Thanks and thinking about what?" She too drank a bit of the tasty chocolate and looks at Kenny.

"Well I was wondering why you did this. You know dragging me into your house and treating me to cocoa and a nice fireplace."

"It's as thanks. For lending me your jacket."

"You didn't have to do this you know."

"Well I wanted to. I can't just leave someone hanging after they did something kind to me."

"Wendy Testaburger." Kenny says her name, smiling "What a kind hearted person you are." The blonde chuckles which made Wendy's face slightly pink.

"I-I'll get you your jacket right now!" She abruptly said as she sets the cup down and stood up "I'll be back." Kenny nods and Wendy went to her room looking for the parka.

She got back not too soon after and handed it to Kenny. Immediately after she sat down Kenny pulls her close and wraps the jacket around themselves; one end on her left shoulder, the other on Kenny's right.

Wendy opens her eyes wide and glances up at Kenny who was looking at the fireplace. The light reflects on both his face and hair and the crackling sounds fills the silence air. Not wanting to say anything, Wendy leans her body on Kenny's shoulders, resting her head on them.

"By the way." Kenny says. "This was also on my mind."

"What?" She asks.

"Who were you waiting for?" Kenny's blue eyes was now on Wendy's dark violet ones.

"Ah." She looks away and responds slowly "It was Stan. I was waiting for Stan."

"Did he ever came?"

Wendy was quiet but spoke a few solid seconds later "No… we were supposed to go somewhere together but he never showed up."

"How fucked up." Kenny says. He questions why Stan would do that. They've been dating for god knows how long but he guess some shit happened between them.

"But it's fine." Wendy clenches on the jacket with her right hand and moves a bit closer to Kenny, looking down at the ground with sad eyes.

Kenny reaches his hand up to pet her hair, trying to soothe her with the best of his abilities. Wendy, loving the feeling, closes her eyes and smiles. "It's pretty cold isn't it?"

"It sure is."


End file.
